


The First of Many

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Engaged, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Betty and Jughead decorate their brand new house and start a few traditions of their own.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on Tumblr)  
> Day One: Dasher  
> Prompt: Decorations- Lights, trees, out/inside, preparing the home

"A little to the right." Betty directed.

"Your right or mine?" Jughead asked, peeking carefully back at his fiance. He was currently standing at the top of a ladder balanced precariously against their brand new house.

"We're both facing the same direction, Sweetheart."

Betty stood on the sidewalk in front of their white picket fence home. They'd only moved in on the Monday after Thanksgiving and during their first weekend in their new home decided to make it a bit more festive. They'd already hung icicle lights along the gutter and wrapped garland around the porch railing. The final touch on their classy, yet fun and traditional décor was an oversized wreath hung on the large picture window above the front door.

"Here?" Jughead was groaning a bit with the effort of holding up the large decoration.

"Yes. That's perfect."

Jughead reached with his free hand to pull the pencil from behind his ear. He marked the spot before moving down the ladder to where Betty waited with a hammer and multiple large nails.

"You got it from here?" She asked, swapping the hardware for the wreath. "I was thinking I'd heat up some hot chocolate and queue up a moving while we decorate the tree?"

"Sounds great, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Betty raised an eyebrow imploringly.

"Extra whipped cream on mine."

Betty tugged on his jacket, forcing him to come back to solid ground. She put both hands at the back of his neck and said sweetly, "I think that can be arranged."

A soft kiss pressed to his lips and she was gone. Betty escaped into the warmth of the house. The fireplace in the den was still going strong, crackling under the stockings that hung on the mantle. Hot Dog completed the cozy scene, curled up in his plush bed next to the fire.

"Hey, Bud." She said, scratching his head. "Does somebody want a treat?"

His ears perked up at the word and he followed her quickly to the kitchen. Betty often marveled at how similar the personalities were between Jughead and Hot Dog. Neither could resist a treat, a warm place to sleep, or a cuddle with Betty.

Betty tossed the pup a treat and moved on to the stove. She could see Jughead's legs through the window as she stirred the milk over a medium heat. He moved down the ladder to retrieve the wreath and noticed Betty staring at him. He winked and blew a kiss before he went back to work. This was their first Christmas and fiancés, and their first living together…but Betty never thought she would get used to seeing Jughead every morning when she woke up and every night before going to bed.

Jughead returned to the house as Betty was pouring two large, hot mugs of cocoa.

"Just in time." Betty smiled. "Would you grab the ornaments? They're in the closet under the stairs."

"As you wish." He said with a mock bow. "I suppose I'm to build the tree as well?"

"I'll help, just give me a minute to finish in here."

He found the ornaments and the tree, dragging both into the den. Betty had already told him where the tree was going and the base was set in place by the time Betty arrived. The next hour was a whirlwind of tinsel, tangled lights, and soft kisses on the back of Betty's neck. Betty turned back to catch his lips with hers, but pulled back far too soon.

"Wait here," She said. "I have one last ornament before we put the star on."

She ducked into her office and returned with a small, unmarked box.

"What's this?" Jughead asked.

"The first of many." She replied, urging him to open it. Inside was a delicate glass ornament in the shape of a house. A tiny wreath hung on the door and a Christmas tree was painted in the window. Jughead was shocked at how similar it looked to their own house. On the bottom, in Betty's handwriting, was written: Betty & Jughead 2018.

"It's perfect." Jughead pulled her to his side as they placed it on the tree together.

"One last touch and we're done." Betty held out the golden star to him. Jughead placed his hand over hers and as they reached to place the star at the top of the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Betts." Jughead kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jug… and Merry Christmas."


End file.
